1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to supplies for aquariums, and more particularly to a biochemical ball features high efficiency for decomposition and filtration.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, filtration practices in aquariums and aquafarms can be generally classified into two categories, namely physical filtration and biological filtration. Physical filtration is aimed at removing residual bait and fish excreta from water, and biological filtration uses biological balls or blocks to culture nitrifying bacteria that clean water. Therein, biological filtration is known to be more effective. Taiwan Patent No. M401985 published on Aug. 11, 2000 provides a biochemical brick designed for effective aeration and bacterial culture. The prior-art biochemical brick comprises a main body composed of two halves and having a biochemical sponge received therein, purporting to improve aeration, culture of nitrifying bacteria, and dissolved oxygen. The two halves each have layers of flow-guiding pieces that divide incoming flow into multiple streams of water. The two halves are fixedly combined through a connecting portion at one side and are disengagably engaged at the other side via a combination of a hook and a retaining recess so as to define therein a chamber that accommodates the biochemical sponge. The multiple streams of water achieve more dynamic water flow, thereby promoting water distribution and increasing dissolved oxygen, so as to improve aeration. The biochemical sponge contained in the chamber is prevented from compression and deformation, so as to maximize the cultured nitrifying bacteria for highly-bacterial-density filtration that effectively cleans water. The prior-art thus is claimed to have the advantages about high practicability, outstanding performance, great effectiveness and reduced costs.
However, in the prior-art biochemical brick, the main body contains only a single piece of biochemical sponge. Over long-term use, the biochemical sponge tends to have its pores clogged by filth and gradually lose oxygen exposure. Therefore, the biochemical sponge has to be cleaned or replaced regularly. The older the filtering system is the shorter interval for cleaning or replacement is. When the sponge is clogged too seriously to allow water to flow therethrough, the efficiency of nitrifying filtration is degraded and water may flood out the filter tank. This limits the application of the prior-art biochemical brick to trickle filters. In addition, since the biochemical bricks in use are stacked together, the contacting area between water and the stacked biochemical bricks is smaller as compared to the case where the biochemical bricks are placed separately.
Taiwan Patent No. M335318 published on Jul. 1, 2008 provides a composite multidimensional biochemical ball, which comprises a three-dimensionally geometric main body. The surface of the main body is at one part formed with raised lines, and at another part formed with through holes so that the main body is hollowed out. The main body is centrally provided with a tube and internally provided with braces. The braces are distributed across the inside of the main body and connected to the periphery of the tube. As claimed in the patent, such a configuration can provide biological cleaning and is useful to process industrial sewage by collecting contaminants in the main body and making water clean.
While the prior-art patent ensures fast flow through the main body and increase oxygen exposure that facilitate water cleaning by eliminating the use of biochemical sponge, there is no habitat for nitrifying bacteria to propagate, so its filtration efficiency is limited. Besides, since the known biochemical ball is only for floating use, though it is suitable for processing industrial sewage, it is not a proper approach to filtration for aquariums.
Another related prior-art patent is Taiwan Patent No. M322844 published on Dec. 1, 2007 that provides a structured filtering ball, which comprises a first filter and a second filter, each having an open end and being formed therein a first space or a second space. The first and second filters have their open ends peripherally provided with at least one connecting portion and at least one butting portion, respectively. Thereby, when the connecting portion of first filter and the butting portion of the second filter are combined, the first space and the second space are communicated with each other. When the connecting portion of the first filter and the butting portion of the second filter are separated, the first filter/second filter can be placed into the second space/first space of the second filter/first filter, so that the first filter and the second filter can be stacked into a compact structure, thereby reducing shipping volume and saving transportation costs.
Nevertheless, the prior-art patent only uses two hemispheres to compose the filtering ball, without having any biochemical sponge. Thus, it provides no aid in improving oxygen content in water and fails to facilitate culture of nitrifying bacteria and filtration. Similarly, it is only for floating use, so it is not a proper approach to filtration for aquariums.